Hold Me Close
by RausllyCaskett
Summary: "A girl like you is meant for love" - Austin Moon. A story about friendship, love and heartbreak. Ally Dawson's world turned around when she met Austin Moon. Their relationship grows stronger the more they spend time together. But when Austin's past come back to haunt him, will she be there for him as a friend? Or something else? Set in an Alternate Universe. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! So, let's get straight to the point. I am writing a new fanfic called 'Hold Me Close'. My 'I'm No Hero' fanfic will be on a break, as well as 'What If' fanfic. Reason being, I have to focus on one story at a time. Plus my NATIONAL EXAMS are coming up. I'm very stressed out but I still want to post fanfics for you guys. So, it seems that my only free day is Friday (Asia time) so I'll post a new chapter on Fridays. If I miss it, I apologize but that's all I can say. I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: This story is fiction. Any similarity to people or events is purely coincidental. Character's name are from Disney's 'Austin & Ally'. The storyline is purely the writer's imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The cool breeze entered the toasty Internet café every time a person opens the door. The door opened and as soon as he opened it, a warm, pleasant smell of freshly brewed coffee filled his lungs. He took a whiff of the aroma and exhaled, feeling relaxed. He looked around and found a girl, sitting alone, engrossed in her book. He shook off his jacket and walked over. He then took a seat across her. Still oblivious of her surroundings, he leaned in and tapped on the cover of her book with his index finger.

Annoyed, she brought her book down from her face and glared at him. Her big brown eyes locked on his.

"What?" she snapped.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she snapped, annoyed. She then continued to read her book.

He tapped on her book again. With a huff, she brought the book down and glared at him again.

"Hi," he said again. "I'm Austin," he introduced himself.

"What do you want, Austin?" she asked.

"Friendship," he said simply, still smiling.

"Not interested," she said, as she continued reading her book.

"Oh you will be," Austin said.

That sparked her interest but she tried to ignore.

"Maybe not now but," he paused as the brown eyed girl looked up. He smiled as he continued, "Soon."

The brown eyed blond, named Austin, smiled warmly at the brown eyed brunette, who has yet to reveal her name. Austin got up and made his way to the counter. He ordered and left with his order. Before walking out, he caught a glimpse of the girl, her book in her hands but she was watching him leave. He smiled to himself and left the café.

* * *

The brunette let out a huff when Austin left. Just when she wanted to continue reading, a hazel eyed brown haired boy, about the same age as Austin and the girl, sat down at the seat Austin sat.

"Hey Ally," the boy greeted.

The brown eyed brunette, Ally, looked up and greeted back distractedly.

"Ally? You okay?" he asked.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

He let out a light chuckle.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"I saw you talking to some guy," he said.

"Anything you want to tell me?" he asked as he raised both eyebrows.

"There's nothing to tell," Ally said.

"C'mon, Als. I saw the way he was looking at you," he pointed out.

"Who was he?" he asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea!" she huffed.

"What?"

"Yeah! He just walked up to me and introduced himself," Ally said.

"He said his name was Austin," she added.

"What did he want?"

"Friendship."

She chuckled, "Can you believe it?"

"Guys like him would try and hit on a girl but he asked for friendship instead," Ally said.

"What did you say?"

"That I wasn't interested, of course," she replied.

"Right," he said looking down.

"What's wrong with you, Dallas?" Ally asked.

The boy, Dallas, looked up and shrugged.

"I just don't like the guy," he answered.

"He seemed off," he added.

"Yeah, he did," Ally said, shaking her head.

* * *

The next day, Ally went to the library at the Mall of Miami, where Dallas worked. Ally sat on the floor and read her book while leaning against the bookshelf. From the corner of her eyes, she saw someone sit beside her. Thinking that it was Dallas, she ignored the person. Then she felt a tap. She brought her book down and saw that it was the blond boy from the café. He was wearing a grey beanie which covered 99% of his blond hair.

"Hey stranger," he greeted.

"_You_ again?" Ally asked rhetorically.

"What do you want?"

"Since you can't give me friendship, how about your name?" he asked with a boyish grin.

"Ally. Can you leave me alone now?" Ally asked.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Austin, what do you want? How do you keep finding me?"

His smile grew.

"What?" Ally asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing. You just remembered my name," Austin said.

Ally said nothing. She blushed and continued to read her book, hoping that he would get tired and eventually leave her alone.

"Hey Ally?"

She put down her book, yet again, and looked at him. He smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nice to finally have a name to that face of yours," he said.

Before she could say anything, Austin stood up and left. Again, she watched him leave in confusion. Then Ally saw Dallas looking at her. Ally got up but Dallas turned and walked away. She let out a sigh. She put a bookmark on the page she stopped reading and chuck the book in her messenger bag and left the library.

* * *

The next day, Ally was at the food court in the Mall of Miami. Again, she was reading her book. Again, Austin walked up to her and sat across her.

"Hi," he greeted cheerfully.

"Where do you keep coming from?"

"Oh, I was walking pass but then I saw you. So I thought... What the heck?"

"Charming," Ally said.

"So are you waiting for someone? Or do you just like to read alone in random places?" Austin asked.

"If you want to know, I'm meeting a friend," she replied.

"Oh! Is it that tall guy you met at the café?" Austin asked.

"How did you-?"

He cut her off, "I noticed him being slightly pissed when he was outside of the café _and_ I saw him pissed again at the library," Austin said.

"Great deduction skills but no it's not him this time."

"Phew!"

Ally gave him a look.

"Hey, I'm just glad that I don't get the stink eye from your boyfriend today," he said defensively.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," she snapped.

"He sure looks like he want to though," Austin pointed out.

"Why are you here again?"

"Oh, I'm meeting a friend. Same as you," Austin said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"And your friend? Does he have a name?"

"Yes, _she_ does," Austin said, correcting her.

"Her name happens to be Ally," Austin said.

Ally let out a light chuckle as she closed her book and set it aside. "I never agreed to be your friend," Ally pointed out.

"Ah but you see, you didn't have to," Austin said.

"I can see it in your eyes," he said.

A smile crept on her face.

Austin extended his hand to her and said, "Hi. I'm Austin Moon. Will you be my friend?"

Smiling, Ally took his hand and shook it. "I'm Ally Dawson and sure. Why the hell not?"

Austin's smile widened as he drew back his hand.

"I'll see you around, Ally," he said, getting up.

"Strange, usually this is the part where you ask for my number."

"I don't need to."

"Then how will you know where I'd be?"

"I'll find you. I always do," Austin said. He nodded his head goodbye and left the food court. Ally rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to reach for her book, her best friend, Trish came. As the day go by, Ally suddenly couldn't stop thinking of her new friend, Austin Moon.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please leave a review. If you don't, I'll feel very sad :(**

**Anyways, have a good day where ever you are!**

**- RausllyCaskett**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you so much for your reviews! It meant a lot! So, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: This story is fiction. Any similarity to people or events is purely coincidental. Character's name are from Disney's 'Austin & Ally'. The storyline is purely the writer's imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 2

As soon as the school bell rang, students began flooding the hallway. It was lunch and Ally decided to take her time since she had a free period after it. She walked out of class and noticed a familiar blond, leaning against the lockers. She rolled her eyes and walked passed him, knowing that he would follow her.

"So what are you, stalking me now?" Ally joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," the blond retorted.

"What are you doing here, Austin?" the brunette asked the blond.

"Well, I happen to go to school here," Austin said.

Ally stopped walking, turned around and looked at him.

"What?"

"You go here?" Ally asked.

Austin smiled and nodded.

"Why didn't I notice you before?"

"Girls like you, would never notice a guy like me," Austin said softly.

Before Ally could say anything, he winked at her and walked towards the cafeteria. Ally spun back around and chased after him.

"Austin! Wait!"

He stopped and turned around. Ally tried to stop running but she ended up bumping into him. She looked up and their eyes met. For a moment, they said nothing. She was brought back to reality when she felt two strong hands, holding her shoulders, helping her to stand upright.

"Um," Ally said as she blushed.

"So, you were saying?" Austin asked.

"Right.. So um, what was that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"A girl like me, would never notice a guy like you?" Ally quoted him.

"If you were offended, don't be. I didn't mean to offend you," he said.

"It's just that... A beautiful and smart girl like you, top of her classes and never take no as an answer? Girls like you don't notice guys like me. Average intelligence, well-known but not popular student."

"Anyways, I have to go," Austin said, walking away.

Ally stood there, in the hallway, alone, thinking, for a long time. She heard her friend, Trish, call out to her. Ally shook her head and blinked her eyes. She then made a decision.

"Austin! Wait up!" she called out as she chased after him.

* * *

She found him a few minutes later at the parking lot, sitting on a bench nearby. She walked up to him and waited until he noticed her.

"Ally?"

"You know, you can't keep disappearing like that!" she snapped.

He smiled slightly, but the smile never reached his eyes like they always do. Ally then took the liberty and sat beside him.

"What's wrong with you, Austin?"

"It's complicated but nothing you need to worry about," Austin dismissed it as if it was nothing.

"Austin-"

He cut her off by changing the topic, "Why aren't you with your friends? Dallas and Trish?"

"Well, I left them to find you but.." Ally trailed off.

"How do you know their names? I've never mentioned them before," Ally asked.

"I know people," Austin said with a grin.

Ally rolled her eyes as she tried to suppress her smile but failed. He looked at her and smiled lovingly.

"What?"

"You should smile more often," he said.

"You look beautiful when you smile," he added.

She blushed and thanked him. After a moment, Austin stood up and extended his hand towards her.

"C'mon," he said.

Ally blinked at him.

"Wouldn't want your friends to worry about you," he said.

* * *

Ally reached out and took his hand. The moment their hands touched, she could feel the tingling sensation of the touch. It was nice. The moment their hands came into contact, Ally looked up and her gaze was locked on his. For a long time, she forgot everything around her. Again, she was snapped back into reality when Austin helped her up. The two then made their way back to the building, ignoring whatever had happened.

"Ally! There you are! Where have you been?" asked her best friend, Trish.

"I was with.." Ally trailed off when she noticed that Austin was no longer there. She looked at her friend and shook her head, "Nobody."

From a distance, Austin watched Ally with her friends. It was as if nothing had happened. Austin brought his hand up and looked at it. He could still feel it tingle. He looked back up and saw that Ally was doing the same. Maybe he wasn't crazy after all. He smiled to himself. Then, he walked away, just as Ally turned towards his direction. Again, she had missed him. Again, he disappeared without a word.

* * *

A couple of days later, the same thing happened. Austin would pop out of nowhere, and talked to Ally before he said something that leaves her speechless. Then before she could say anything, he would disappear. Leaving Ally to her thoughts. One day, Ally was alone. Her friends, Trish and Dallas, took a sick day. Ally was mentally prepared to spend the day alone but then Austin appeared.

"Hi," he greeted with a silly smile.

She ignored him as she opened her locker. Austin let out a chuckle and went to the other side of the locker, where her locker door wouldn't block him.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Why do you keep disappearing on me?" Ally asked.

"Well, I didn't want to be that guy," he said.

"That guy?"

"You know.. That guy a girl meets and make her forget about her other friends.. _That_ guy," Austin explained.

"That's still not good enough."

"Let me make it up to you," Austin said.

"How about a movie?" he asked.

"My treat," he said as he tried to persuade her.

"Um, no."

"Why not?"

"Because that'd be too easy for you," Ally said.

"Then what?"

"You have to meet my friends," Ally said.

"Deal! Well.. Except for Dallas," he said.

"Why not Dallas?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but he doesn't like me very much," Austin said.

"Ugh, you're such a baby," Ally complained.

* * *

For the first time, Austin stood by Ally's side the whole day. Though annoying, she found it comforting that she didn't have to go through the day alone. The following day, Trish had returned to school, though she was late. Ally met up with her during lunch and told her about Austin.

"So where's this mysterious guy that you've never told me until now?" Trish asked.

Ally smiled, "Oh he'll be here," she assured her friend.

As if he had heard her, a few seconds later, Austin popped out of nowhere and swung his arm around Ally.

"Am I late?" he asked.

Ally looked at him, smiling.

"As if you cared if you're late," she said as she pushed his arm off her shoulder.

Austin gave her a lopsided smile.

"Hi," he greeted her.

"Hi," she greeted back, smiling sweetly.

They almost had forgotten that Trish was there too. Austin's smile faded as he turned his attention to Trish. Ally looked at him confusedly before remembering her best friend.

"Hi. My name is Austin Moon," he introduced himself politely.

"The name's Trish. Trish De La Rosa," Trish introduced herself.

"I heard that you wanted to meet me. Why?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

For a second, Ally thought Austin was flirting with her best friend. For a moment, she felt almost jealous. She felt almost selfish that she wanted to keep her friend, Austin, to herself.

"Friendship, Miss De La Rosa. I come asking for friendship," Austin said.

"Well, I accept," Trish said, smiling.

Austin smiled back. He then looked at Ally. She couldn't help but smile back. His smile was contagious.

"Alright! You're forgiven," Ally said as she gave in.

"But just so you know," he swung his arm around her and rested on her shoulder, "I'm still gonna disappear on you from time to time," he warned her quietly.

"I have my reasons but you don't need to worry about it, okay?" Austin asked.

Reluctantly, Ally said, "Okay."

He smiled. He removed his hand from her shoulder and took a step back. He nodded goodbye and walked away.

"Wait, so you're just going to let him walk away like that?" Trish asked.

Ally shrugged, "That's what he does."

"He's a strange dude," Trish commented.

"Yeah, he is," Ally agreed.

"But he's a good friend," Ally added.

Again, Austin left her with her friends. Again, Austin left her to the thoughts.

Again, her thoughts were only about _him_.

* * *

**Soo, do you like it so far? Tell me what you think by reviewing! It'll mean the world to me that you guys care enough to review!**

**As always, have a great day where ever you are!**

**- RausllyCaskett**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! Here's chapter 3!**

******Disclaimer: This story is fiction. Any similarity to people or events is purely coincidental. Character's name are from Disney's 'Austin & Ally'. The storyline is purely the writer's imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ally woke up to her buzzing phone. With a groan, she reached out to her bedside table and grabbed her phone. Without looking at the caller ID, she answered it.

"H..hello?" she said into the phone, sleepily.

"Good morning, sunshine," said the voice on the other line.

"Austin?"

"The one and only," he replied. Ally could almost see him smile through the phone.

"Why are you calling me at 5:30 in the morning? On a Saturday?" she asked.

"And _how_ did you get my number?"

"I told you I'd find you."

"What?"

"Look out your window," he said.

Lazily, Ally got out of bed and headed to the window. She almost dropped her phone when she saw none other than Austin Moon on the ground, looking up at her. Smiling as always.

"I can't believe it," she said softly.

"Get dressed. I've got something to show you," he said. With that, he hung up the phone.

Smiling, Ally rushed to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she walked out of the house wearing a simple army print t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and converse shoes. Both t-shirt and jeans compliments her figure unintentionally. She was also holding her black leather jacket in her hand as she walked towards her friend.

"Hi," he greeted her.

"Hi," she greeted back as she wore her jacket.

"Let's go," he said as he took the lead. His hand was hovering at her back, trying not to touch the small of her back. Ally tried not to blush when he accidentally touched her.

"Austin, where are we going?" Ally asked.

"You'll see," he said simply.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ally saw that Austin had stopped walking. He stood still, with his arms stretched out and his head tilted back, his eyes closed. Ally watched him, curiously. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes as he looked ahead. Ally followed his gaze and in front of her, she saw the most stunning sun rise she had ever seen. There were hues of yellow, orange, red and even purple.

"Beautiful," she heard him say.

"Yeah," she agreed. She then realized that Austin wasn't looking at the sun rise anymore. He was looking at her. He was smiling at her but not the kind of smile he usually gives. It was genuine, and it was the kind of smile that would make a girl weak in the knees.

Their moment was sadly interrupted when Ally's phone buzzed. She didn't want to answer it. Then the buzzing stopped. She only felt relieved for a second before it started buzzing again.

"You should get that," Austin said, no longer smiling.

Reluctantly, she whipped out her phone from her back pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Dallas," she said.

"Answer it," Austin said.

"I'll be fine," he assured her.

She then did what he told her and answered the call.

"Hey Dallas," she said.

While on the phone, Ally saw Austin walk away, like he always does. Ally fought the urge to follow him. After the call, Ally Dawson retraced her footsteps and managed to get back to the house. There, she saw Austin sitting on her porch, waiting. He stood up the moment he saw her.

* * *

"Hi," he greeted.

"You left me," Ally said bluntly.

"I know," he said.

"I'm sorry."

She walked towards him and stared into his eyes.

"I can never understand you, Austin," Ally said.

"You don't need to," Austin replied.

"Anyways, Dallas called to remind me that there's a party over at Trish's. You wanna come?"

"Sure," Austin said with a slight smile.

With that, he walked away. Ally watched him leave, as she always did, until he was nowhere in sight. With a sigh, she then entered her house.

* * *

After hours later, Ally Dawson was at Trish's house in a nice and simple hot pink knee length dress with matching pumps. She scan the house for either Dallas or Trish. She couldn't find them. Not even Austin was there. Ally pushed herself through the crowd and made her way to the snack table. The loud music blaring through the speakers, she almost couldn't hear her phone buzz. She took it out of her purse and saw two text messages. One from Trish, the other from Dallas.

_Out of ice. Went to the store. Be back soon. Have fun though! x_

That was from Trish. She replied 'ok' to her friend before checking the other message.

_Couldn't make it. Have fun, Ally._

That was from Dallas. A part of her felt hurt but another knew that he would pull something like this. Ally wiped away a tear. She looked up and saw Austin, standing in front of her, smiling. He was wearing a simple button up with his sleeves folded messily, black jeans and converse sneakers. He was holding his leather jacket in his hand.

"Hi," he said.

Instantly, she lit up slightly, "Hi," she greeted back.

He walked towards her, "Why the long face?"

"Dallas couldn't make it."

"So he stood you up," Austin said.

Ally nodded.

He let out a sigh. "Okay, c'mon," he said, taking her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To have fun," Austin said simply.

He twirled her and started dancing while Ally stared at him, surprised.

"C'mon Ally! Lighten up!" Austin shouted. The music was too loud for her to hear anything.

"This is a party! You should be having fun!" he exclaimed.

"Oh I can have fun!" Ally retorted.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'd like to see you try," Austin dared her.

Ally then began moving all weird and awkward. Then Austin realized that she was trying to dance.

"Are you dancing?" he asked.

"Yeah, why? Can't handle it?" she teased.

He laughed, "Ally, you're a terrible dancer."

Ally continued to dance terribly. Chuckling, Austin threw Ally over his shoulder and carried her away.

Laughing, she said, "Austin! Put me down!"

"Not if you're going to embarrass yourself, especially _me_!" he said.

When he did put her down, they were outside of the house. They walked towards the pool and sat on the edge, dipping their feet in the cool water.

"You shouldn't dance ever again. You're a terrible dancer," he said.

"And you're a terrible friend!" Ally retorted as she hit his arm playfully.

"What? Why am _I_ the terrible friend? I saved you from embarrassing yourself!" Austin pointed out, laughing.

"Plus I came, didn't I?"

"Yeah well, I don't care what people think. I know I can't dance but at least I was having fun!" she pointed out.

"Fun? That's your definition of fun?" Austin asked, smiling.

Rolling her eyes, she nudge him with her elbow as she said to him, "Shut up."

Then her phone buzzed. She took it out and checked the caller ID.

"It's Dallas," she said.

"Probably just checking up on me," Ally said as she decline the call.

"Are you two together?" Austin asked.

"What? No!" Ally said.

"I mean.. I don't know," she said.

"Dallas doesn't really like to talk much. You know about relationship and stuff," Ally tried to explain.

"I mean we went out a couple of times and he acts like a boyfriend and all but he never really said that he liked me or that we were a thing."

"We've never even kissed," she added

"Well, I think he's missing out," Austin said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Ally, you're beautiful, smart and talented. He'd have to be crazy not to like you," Austin said.

"Do you?" she asked.

Austin looked at her, confused.

"Like me?" she asked.

Then he smiled. It was the kind of smile reserved only for her.

"What's not to like?" he said, smiling.

She smiled back. He reached out and held her hand reassuringly. She blushed. He then intertwine their fingers together. They just sat there for a long time before they decided to go back.

Austin stood up and carried his sneakers. He extended his free hand towards her. She took it and he helped her stand up. She carried her pumps and the two made their way back to the house. They noticed that everyone was starting to clear out. Trish was there, furiously ordering some of the people to clear out as she cleaned the house. Ally looked at Austin and smiled apologetically. He smiled, saying that it's okay, and she reluctantly let go of his hand and went to help her best friend.

"Hey, can I help?" Ally asked.

"Hey," Trish said, relieved.

"Yeah, I could use a hand," her friend said.

Half and hour later, the house was spotless and the two friends were exhausted.

"Thanks, Ally! I don't know what I would've done without your help," Trish said.

"Trish, I'm your best friend!" Ally reminded.

"No thanks needed," she said.

"Anyways, did you and Dallas have a good time?" Trish asked.

"Dallas didn't make it," Ally said.

"Really? He said he would," Trish said, disappointedly and confusedly.

"I'm sorry, Ally," she said.

"Hey, it's fine. I had a really good time. Thank god Austin was there!"

"He was?"

"Yeah," Ally said with a smile.

"Well I don't know about you but I think Austin is better boyfriend material than Dallas."

"Dallas isn't my boyfriend," Ally said.

"At least I don't know if he is," she added with a shrug.

"Anyways, I have to go. It's getting late," Ally said.

"Alright. Night, Ally," Trish said.

"Night!" Ally said as she made her way to the door.

* * *

Ally began walking out in the cold, alone. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed a figure approaching her. The moment the light from the street lamp shone on the figure, she let out a sigh of relief. It was Austin Moon.

"Oh it's you!" Ally said.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi. You waited for me?"

"Yeah," Austin replied, shyly.

Ally blushed.

"Can I walk you home?"

"I'd like that," Ally said with a smile.

The two walked side-by-side in the freezing cold night. Austin then realized that Ally was shivering. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"Thanks," Ally said.

"Who said chivalry was dead?" she joked.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Ally's home. He walked her over to her porch. She took off his jacket and handed it to him.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Austin looked at the jacket and then at her. He simply smiled at her.

"Keep it," Austin said.

With that, he turned around and walked away. Leaving her at her porch. Watching. Smiling.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that! Please remember to review!**

**As always, have a great day where ever you are!**

**- RausllyCaskett**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter didn't have as much reviews as the first. Kind of sad but anyways, here's chapter 4.**

******Disclaimer: This story is fiction. Any similarity to people or events is purely coincidental. Character's name are from Disney's 'Austin & Ally'. The storyline is purely the writer's imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 4

On Monday, again, Dallas was a no show. Ally shook her head as she expected it. She was wearing Austin's jacket over her army print t-shirt. She walked over to her locker casually and unlocked her locker. Like clockwork, Austin appeared.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," she greeted back.

"I see you're wearing my jacket from the other night," he noticed.

"Yeah. I was going to return it but I didn't want to shove it in my backpack, and I didn't want to hold it, it might get dirty, so I wore it," she rambled.

He chuckled, "It looks good on you," he commented.

She blushed and thanked him. She shrugged the jacket off and handed it to him. Austin took the jacket, not breaking eye contact.

"You wanna catch a movie?"

"Austin... I..." Ally trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I like you but I'm technically still seeing Dallas," Ally said.

"I think," she said.

"Ally, I'm not asking you out."

"You aren't?"

"Can't a guy like me hang out with a girl like you as just friends?" he asked.

"I like you, Ally but I'm not asking you out," he said

"I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie, that's all!" Austin exclaimed.

"Oh," Ally said embarrassedly.

"Hey, it's fine. I can ask someone else," Austin said.

"No!" she blurted way too quickly.

Austin looked at her, surprised.

"I mean... What movie?" Ally asked.

A smile crept on his lips, "Is that a yes?"

Ally smiled. "Yes," she said.

"I'll text you," Austin said.

* * *

Smiling, Austin walked backward slowly. Ally smiled at him. He winked and turned around and walked away. Ally smiled to herself and shook her head. She put her books in her locker and shut it. She jumped when she saw Dallas, leaning against the locker beside her. She didn't see him earlier as her locker door was blocking.

"Dallas! You scared me," Ally said.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter who-"

He cut her off, "It was that guy from the café and library, wasn't it?"

"That... Blond headed freak!"

"Hey! You have no right to call him that! Austin's a good friend!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, _friend_," he said sarcastically,

"What do you want, Dallas?" she demanded.

"You weren't answering my calls," Dallas said.

"Well, _you've_ never answered any of _mine_," Ally retorted.

"Seriously?" Dallas asked.

"Dallas, you stood me up that night," she said.

"And that _wasn't_ the first time," she added.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Fine! I'll say it! I'm sorry, Ally!" he exclaimed.

"I don't need your apology," Ally said softly.

"Then what?" Dallas asked, finally calmed down.

"Dallas... What are we? I'm so confused," she asked.

"I mean... Are we together? Are we not? Because one minute you're acting like a protective boyfriend and another you act like you don't care!"

"I just need to know," Ally said.

"Ally… I was um… Hoping I didn't have to tell you," he said.

"I've actually been trying to tell you this for a while," Dallas paused, "But I couldn't."

"I didn't know until that night. That's why I tried to call you but you wouldn't pick up," he said.

"Tell me what?" Ally asked.

"I like you, Ally but I can't see you anymore," Dallas said.

Calmly, she said, "Why?"

"I'm moving. To New York," he said, looking down.

"When?"

"Today. Right after school," he said.

Ally nodded and took a deep breath, "Goodbye, Dallas."

With that, she walked away. Dallas watched her until she was no longer in sight. He took a deep breath and walked the opposite direction.

* * *

The lunch school bell rang and Austin was trying to find Ally. Trish wasn't in school so he couldn't ask her. He didn't know what Dallas looked like so he couldn't ask him. He walked out of school and found her sitting on the bench, nearby. It was the same place she found him the other day. He walked towards her and sat beside her. They sat in silence for a long time before she spoke.

"He's moving," she said softly.

"Who's moving?"

"Dallas."

"He kind of broke up with me," Ally said.

"I'm sorry," Austin said.

"Don't be. I didn't think the relationship would go anywhere," she said honestly.

"He left me, Austin," she said.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'd kick his sorry ass if I knew what he looked like," he said.

Ally let out a light chuckle, "Thanks, I needed that."

"Ally, just so you know, I'd never leave you. At least, not forever," he said, seriously. He reached out and held her hand in his. The soft and gentle touch gave off that tingling feeling.

Ally leaned in and rested her head on Austin's shoulder. They sat like that in silence for a while. Then the bell rang. Lunch was over.

"I have to go to class," Austin said.

Ally grabbed his forearm before he could even move.

"Don't go," Ally said.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"More than I trust myself, actually," Ally admitted.

"Then trust me when I say, I'm not going anywhere," Austin said softly.

"But I do have to go to class," Austin said.

Ally agreed with a nod. He kissed her temple and went to class. Ally smiled to herself as she watched him walk away, like she always does. Now, she knows why she can't look away. Now, she knows why she can't stop thinking about him. Now, she knows that she's falling for him.

* * *

Her thoughts was disrupted by another bell. Her free period was over. Ally gathered her things and went back to class. She walked into her History class and saw Austin sitting in his seat.

"Hi," he said, smiling.

"Hi," she said shyly as she sat in front of him.

Before the class started, Austin leaned in and whispered, "Can't wait for our.. _Non_-date," he said.

When he sat back down, Ally felt a small smile crept on her lips.

* * *

**There you go! Okay, I know I said that I'd post every Friday but I have no school today. :)**

**So, I hope you liked it. Please review! Reviews make me happy.**

**As always, I hope you guys have a great day where ever you are!**

**- RausllyCaskett**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: This story is fiction. Any similarity to people or events is purely coincidental. Character's name are from Disney's 'Austin & Ally'. The storyline is purely the writer's imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ally?" a voice called out.

Ally spun around and saw that it was her father, Lester Dawson. Ally was lying on her stomach, using her elbows to support her as she read her book in bed. She put her bookmark in the pages and set the book aside.

"Yeah, dad?" she asked.

"Um, there's a nice boy downstairs looking for you," Lester said.

"Do you know who?"

"He said his name was Austin something," Lester said.

* * *

Before Lester could say anything else, Ally jumped out of her bed and rushed down the stairs. When she saw her front door closed, she looked into the living room and saw a certain blond with his back facing her.

"Hey stranger," Ally said as she leaned against the wall.

Austin spun around and smiled.

"Hi," he greeted.

Smiling, she greeted back, "Hi."

He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with the pattern worn out. A hoodie and his jacket over it and simple black jeans.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget about our not-date?" Austin asked.

"You said you'd text," Ally said, folding her arms but still smiling.

"Did you forget about that?" she asked.

Austin whipped out his phone and a second later, Ally's phone buzzed. She took it out of her back pocket and saw his text.

_I_ _thought I'd surprise you ;)_

Smiling, she replied.

_Consider me surprised ;)_

Ally looked up and saw him smiling at the message. He kept his phone as she did.

"Ready?"

"Let me get my jacket," Ally said as she rushed up to her room.

In her room, her father was still in it. Ally took her jacket as her father stood up from her bed.

"Got to go, dad! Bye, dad! Love you!" Ally said in a hurry.

* * *

She rushed back down to find Austin looking at some of her family pictures.

"Ready!" she exclaimed as she announced herself.

Austin looked up and asked, "Where's your mom?"

"She's not living with us anymore," Ally said.

"But I still see her when I can," she said as she smiled to himself.

"You miss her?" Austin asked.

"Every day," she replied.

"Does it get easier?"

"What's with all the sudden questions?" Ally asked.

"Is it so wrong to try to get to know you?" he asked, instead of answering her question.

That took her by surprise. Ally just looked at him, unable to say anything back.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry-"

She cut him off, "No!" she blurted.

"I mean, it's fine. It's just that... I've never had anyone ask that before," Ally said.

"Is that a good thing?"

Ally smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it is."

He smiled back, "Good."

"Good," she said.

"Anyways, we better get going," Austin said.

"Yeah!" Ally said.

* * *

The two walked out of Ally's house and headed to the Mall of Miami. A few hours later, Austin was walking Ally back to her house after the movie. He walked her up to her porch and they stood there for a long time before she spoke.

"I had a really great time tonight," she said.

"On our non-date?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. Our non... Date," Ally said with a light chuckle.

"So tell me Austin, what does one do to say goodbye on a non-date?" she asked.

"That's all up to you," Austin said with a smile.

Ally moved closer and tiptoed. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Austin," she said softly.

Smiling, he took a step back and said, "Goodnight, Ally." He turned around and walked away.

Ally bit her lip and smiled to herself and she then entered her house, smiling like a love-struck idiot.

Austin walked a few blocks before feeling his phone buzzed. He took it out and as soon as he read the message on the phone, his face fell. He looked around before he kept his phone. He walked briskly back to his place.

* * *

His phone buzzed again the moment he sat on his bed. He took out his phone and saw that it was Ally. Smiling, he answered the call.

"Hey stranger," Ally greeted on the other line.

"Hey," he said, smiling to himself.

"Would it be totally inappropriate to ask how you are?" Ally asked.

"It _would_ be totally inappropriate, considering you just saw me half an hour ago," Austin said, jokingly.

"So, what exactly happens to a guy and a girl when they go to a non-date? What happens then?" she asked.

"It depends on what the girl decide," he answered.

"Why must the girl decide? Why not the guy?"

"Because a true gentleman would consider his lady's opinion before his own," Austin said.

"What if the girl wants to know about the guy's decision?"

"Then the guy has to be honest."

"Then what's _your_ decision?"

He let out a light chuckle, "Goodnight, Ally," he said.

"But you just said that the guy has to be honest!" Ally pointed out.

"That I did but you're not ready for my answer," he said softly.

"When will I be ready?"

"When you know," he said. With that, Austin hung up. Again, leaving Ally speechless. Again, he left her thinking; what did he mean by that?

* * *

Austin sat on his bed for a long time, staring at the message he got earlier. There was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in!" Austin said distractedly.

The door creaked open and Austin's best friend, Dez, entered.

"Hey," Austin greeted.

"My mom said dinner's ready," Dez said.

"I'll be right there," he said as he put his phone away.

"Hey Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you chose to live here?"

"Like I said a million times, my mom won't mind you sleeping in the guest room," Dez said.

"I didn't want to intrude," Austin said.

"Pfft please! You won't be intruding. You're family," Dez said.

Austin smiled at his friend, "Thanks but I'm fine sleeping here."

With a shrug, Dez said, "Alright. At least I tried." With that, Dez left and entered the main house. Austin waited until he was alone. He took out his phone and stared at the message.

_I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!_

That was from a blocked number. Austin took a deep breath and locked his iPhone and kept it his drawer. He looked around. He was living in a shed, which was converted to a bedroom, separated from the main house. He took a deep breath and walked out of his room and entered the main house.

* * *

**Ooo, what's going on?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**As always, have a great day where ever you are!**

**- RausllyCaskett**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! SO I know that I missed a few Fridays. I was busy and my little brother was using the laptop. Anyways, here's chapter 6!**

******Disclaimer: This story is fiction. Any similarity to people or events is purely coincidental. Character's name are from Disney's 'Austin & Ally'. The storyline is purely the writer's imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 6

For the first time, when Ally entered the main entrance of the school, into the hall, she saw Austin, looking at his phone distractedly. He was pacing back and forth, in front of his locker. Ally walked slowly towards him as she watched on.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He locked his phone and out of rage, he punched his locker door. He didn't even flinch when his fist came into contact with the cold, hard metal. He was looking down as he took a deep breath and dropped his hand, away from the locker.

Austin leaned his head against his locker as he unlocked his locker. He sniffed as he leaned back and opened the door. It wasn't like him to act this way. Ally walked up to him.

"Hi," she said worriedly.

"Ally! Hi!" Austin said nervously.

Ally noticed his knuckles were bruised. She gave him a worried look.

"Ally, I'm _fine_," Austin said as he shut his locker door and walked away.

She followed him.

"You don't seem fine," Ally pointed out.

"Well, looks can be deceiving," Austin said, without looking at her as he continued to walk.

"Austin, please, talk to me!"

"Just drop it, Ally," he said.

"Hey," she said softly as she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked.

Austin looked away from her. Before she could say anything, Trish called her.

"Ally!"

Ally turned around and saw her best friend approaching her. When she turned back, Austin was gone.

"What the-"

Trish cut her off, "Hey! Did you miss me?"

Ally smiled at her friend distractedly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Trish asked.

"It's supposed to be nothing but I don't know anymore," Ally said.

"Is it Austin?"

Ally nodded.

"Give it time. He'll come around. He always do," Trish said.

"C'mon," she added as she dragged Ally to her class.

* * *

After school, she found Austin at their bench, nursing his wounded knuckles. It was badly bandaged and he was struggling to wrap the bandage properly. Ally walked towards him and sat beside him. She took the bandage wrap from him and bandaged his hand properly.

"Thanks," Austin said as she finished.

Without a word, Ally got up and walked away. Austin got up and grabbed her by her wrist with his other hand.

"Ally, wait!"

Ally let out a huff before turning and looking at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I know, you're mad but I can't tell you what's wrong," Austin said.

"You can't? Or you won't?" Ally asked.

"Ally-"

She cut him off, "Just answer the question, Moon!"

"Ally, this isn't easy for me!"

"And you think it's easy for _me_?" Ally retorted.

"You think it's easy watching you like that, knowing that I can't do a thing about it because you won't tell me what's wrong?" Ally ranted.

"News flash, Austin, it's not!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO DAMN MUCH!?" he shouted.

"Because I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU JERK!" she shouted back.

Austin was taken aback. Then he realized that she was crying.

"Ally-"

"Just forget it!" she exclaimed as she stormed off.

Austin kicked the tree in frustration.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

* * *

_Hey! You've reached my voicemail! I can't come to the phone right now so leave me a message! BEEP!_

"Ally, I've been trying your phone all day! Just.. Call me back, okay?" Austin said before he hung up.

He then dialed Trish's number.

"Hello?" said the other line.

"Trish? It's Austin. Do by any chance know where Ally is? She's not answering any of my calls," he said.

"Um, yeah. She's um.. At my house," Trish said nervously.

"Oh thank god!"

"You might not want to thank god just yet," she said.

"Why? Is she okay?"

"Simply put, she's drunk. I'm having a party right now and some idiot spiked the punch bowl and Ally drank a little too much," she said.

"I'll be right there!" Austin exclaimed into the phone before hanging up.

* * *

Austin got to her house as fast as he could. The music was loud and he could barely see anything. He pushed himself through the crowd and found Trish. She then lead him to her bedroom where a drunken Ally lies. She was lying on the bed, sleeping. A dark figure was there. Fueled with rage, he went in and grabbed the guy by the collar and dragged him out to the light.

"Hey, hey! I'm sorry! I didn't-"

Austin cut him off, "Get out!" he gritted.

Austin let him go and the boy, about his age, ran off. Austin looked at Trish apologetically.

"Anyways, she's been like that for hours," Trish said.

"Did she drink anymore since?"

"No, none. I gave her water and then she collapsed."

"Good news, most of the alcohol has left her system. She won't remember a thing. Bad news, she's too vulnerable in this state," he said.

"I'll take her home."

"No! Take her to your place! Her dad's away for a convention."

Austin nodded and then carried her bridal style out of the house and into his car. They drove for hours until they finally reached. Austin carried Ally and he went into a building separated from the main house.

* * *

Austin set her down on his bed and went to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Ally finally came to.

"Where am I?" she asked, groggily.

Austin turned on a lamp and smiled at her, "Hi," he greeted her.

"Austin? Where am I?"

"My place. You were drunk and you passed out at Trish's party," Austin said as he handed her the bottled water.

"Drink," he ordered her.

She took it and took a mouthful of water and swallowed it.

"Why am I here?" Ally asked.

"Trish said that your father was out and you were very vulnerable in your drunken state so I brought you here," Austin said as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I was so worried about you," he said softly as he brushed away a strain of hair from her face.

"Why would you be? It's not like you care of anything," Ally said bitterly, jerking away from his touch.

"Of course I care," he said.

"If I didn't care, you wouldn't be here!" Austin hissed as he stood up.

"Some guy would've taken advantage of you! You might have gotten hurt if I wasn't there in time!" he exclaimed.

Ally looked away and began to sob quietly. Austin realized that he had shouted at her. He sat down beside her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She buried her head in his chest and cried.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Ally," Austin said softly.

"I didn't mean to raise my voice," he said.

"I'm so sorry."

"I was just so scared. I didn't know what I would've done," he said.

He held her until she stopped crying. Soon, they fell asleep in each other's arm. Ally woke up the next day. Her heart beat rapidly. She couldn't remember a single thing. She looked up and all her worries vanished in an instant. She was in the arms of Austin Moon. She felt safe in his arms. Austin stirred in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open and landed on hers.

* * *

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," Ally greeted back.

"What happened?" she asked as she sat up.

Austin told her the whole story. After that, he got up and went to a machine that looked like a buzzer by the door. He pressed the button and it buzzed.

"Hey Dez? Do you mind if I brought I guest for breakfast?" Austin asked.

It buzzed again, "The more the merrier!"

Austin let out a chuckle. He went to his closet and took out a clean shirt and a pair of sweatpants and handed it to her.

"You'll have breakfast with us and then I'll send you home to get changed," Austin said.

"I think you should just skip school today," he said, "You might have a hangover," he added.

"You can change in the bathroom," he said.

"You live here? By yourself?" Ally asked.

"Well technically, I live with my best friend, Dez and his family but you could say that."

"Where are your parents?"

Austin walked towards her and cupped her face.

"I'll explain everything later. I promise," he said. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Ally changed and walked into the main house.

* * *

"Hey Ally," Austin greeted.

"Hey," she greeted back awkwardly.

"Ally, this is my best friend, Dez. Dez, this is Ally," Austin said.

"Nice to meet you, Ally!" Dez said as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Hey Dez, where's your folks?"

"Mom and Dad left a while ago. Didi's in her room," Dez said.

"Didi?"

"My sister," Dez said.

"Oh," Ally said.

After an awkward breakfast, Austin lead Ally to the garage and Ally's jaw dropped when she saw Austin's car. It was a yellow chevy camaro with black stripe, like bumblebee from Transformers.

"C'mon. I'll explain when we get back to your place," Austin said.

Ally just nodded.

* * *

**That's all for today! Please review!**

**As always, have a great day where ever you are!**

**-RausllyCaskett**


	7. Chapter 7

******So, I got a couple of mixed reviews... I know that the previous chapter was weak and for that I apologise.**

******Disclaimer: This story is fiction. Any similarity to people or events is purely coincidental. Character's name are from Disney's 'Austin & Ally'. The storyline is purely the writer's imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"So, what's wrong?" Ally asked.

They were at her house, sitting on the couch. Ally had changed her clothes and tied up her hair into a pony tail.

"My um.. My parents got into a car accident when I was 15. They didn't make it," Austin started.

"I was in the car with them. My um... Ex-girlfriend, Cassidy was there too. We both survived the crash," he said.

"I only had a few broken bones but Cassidy..," he paused as he took a deep breath.

"She was paralyzed from the waist down. The doctors said that she would never be able to walk ever again."

"I got a text two days ago. Someone else knows about the accident."

"So what if someone knows?" Ally asked.

"It was my fault," he said softly.

"The crash happened because of me."

"Austin, you can't blame yourself-"

"That's the thing, Ally. I'm not blaming myself. It's because of what I did that my parents died!" he exclaimed.

"You wouldn't have known," she tried.

"Yeah but I could've prevented it."

"I could've saved them," he added.

"I could've saved them, Ally... But my dad wanted me to save Cassidy first. By the time I got her out, it was too late. They breathed in too much smoke and they died from lack of oxygen," Austin told her.

"What happened to your um.. Ex, Cassidy?"

"I don't know. She disappeared the day she was supposed to go home. I think she didn't want to hurt me by reminding me of that day," Austin said.

He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I kept it from you, Ally. I wasn't ready to let anyone in."

"Then why did you let me in?"

A slight smile formed on his lips, "You're different from the others."

Ally blushed and looked away, "Thanks."

"So anyways, you should rest," Austin said.

"But I feel fine," Ally retorted.

"Ally, you smell of alcohol and you can barely stand," Austin pointed out.

"Ah, good point," Ally said in defeat.

"I'll be back after school to check up on you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Ally grabbed his hand when he pulled away.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Will we ever be together?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Someday," he said.

"Just not today," Ally said, looking away as she released her grip.

"Right."

Austin wanted to say something but decided against it. He grabbed his jacket from the couch and left Ally's house.

* * *

Austin reached school and went to his locker. Then he got a text on his iPhone.

_Bored out of my mind x_

That was Ally. He sent a quick reply.

_Miss you too_

He chuckled as he put his jacket in his locker. He smiled to himself as he shook his head.

"It's been a while since I saw that smile of yours," a voice said behind him.

Austin's eyes widen when he realized who it came from. He shut his locker and spun around. A huge smile appeared on his lips.

"Cassidy?"

In a wheelchair, a dirty blonde blue eyed girl wheeled towards him.

"Hi Blondie. Miss me?"

Austin dropped to his knees and hugged her.

"I thought you were gone forever!"

"No, not forever," Cassidy said as she hugged him back.

After a while, they pulled away slightly. Cassidy reached up, pulled him in by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. For a moment, Austin forgot everything and kissed her back. His phone buzzed and Austin's eyes snapped open as he remembered. He jerk away from his ex-girlfriend and was backed up against the locker.

"What's wrong?" Cassidy asked.

"Cass.. You and me... We broke up when you left me," Austin pointed out.

"Technically we didn't break up because none of us actually said it or implied it," Cassidy said.

"_You_ implied it. You left without a word!" he said.

His phone buzzed again.

"You gonna get that?"

Austin whipped out his phone from his back pocket and answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey you," Ally's voice said sweetly.

"Hi," he said, smiling. As soon as he heard her voice, his worries disappeared.

"Hi," she greeted back.

"So, my dad just came back. Guess what he said," Ally said.

"Um, I don't know. What?"

"My little girl is growing up," Ally said, mimicking her father's voice, or at least trying to mimic her father's voice.

Austin let out a light chuckle but it did not go unnoticed.

"Alright, what's wrong? You usually would burst out laughing right about now. C'mon Moon, out with it," Ally said.

"Ally... Um.. Something came up. I'll be back later than expected."

"Do I have to be worried?"

"No, it's nothing to worry about," Austin said.

"Hmm.. Alright. Be back soon," Ally said.

"Okay."

"Hey, Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she said shyly.

Austin's smile grew. He remembered Cassidy was there so he turned so that his back wad facing her.

"I know," Austin said.

"When you come back, you and I are going to have a little talk about... You know what. Okay?"

"Okay," he said.

"Goodbye, Ally."

"No goodbyes. Just.. Till next time," Ally said.

With that, she hung up. Austin locked his phone and smiled to himself. He turned around and saw Cassidy staring at him weirdly.

* * *

"What?"

"That was a girl, wasn't it?"

"What if it was?"

"Cass, we broke up. That was _two years_ ago," Austin said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm over it," she muttered, looking away.

"You do realize that you just admitted that we broke up when you left, right?"

"Shut up."

Austin let out a light chuckle and went over and pushed her wheelchair slowly towards the entrance of the school.

* * *

**That's it. There was a little reference to my previous fanfic. Can you guys which?**

**Review please.**

**- RausllyCaskett**


End file.
